


Team Orders

by Robothead



Series: Vampire Seb [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut, Soul Bond, alternative universe, but theyre still f1 drivers, vampire seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/pseuds/Robothead
Summary: Kimi gets an team order, and feels betrayed. He wants Sebastian to feel his hurt, but doesn't realise what he is actually doing.Fluff, angst, smut, all thrown into a blender creates this.CHAPTER 2 IS NOW UP





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paradox_of_retaliation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradox_of_retaliation/gifts).



> I am very very proud of this part. It took me quite some time to write and it was quite some work, and together with the second chapter it's almost 10k words. So please, please let me know what you think. 
> 
> I also added a little something for Paradox_of_Retaliation, so please look out for the 2nd chapter!

Kimi would never admit it out loud, but sometimes, every once in a while, just when he’s feeling down, he is a tiny bit jealous of Sebastian. Just a tiny bit.

 

It’s just, since his championship win he hasn’t really been able to get on top anymore. Hasn’t been able to take pole often enough and win races. And sometimes, just sometimes, it hurt him. Deeply. Racing is what he does. It’s what he loves most in life, except for Sebastian, and what he was born to do. And not being able to even be a threat to the top 3 is painful. So yes, he might just be a tiny bit jealous of Sebastian. Just sometimes.

 

So when he took pole position on saturday he was absolutely ecstatic. He hugged Seb tightly not caring if their helmets got in the way. He got congratulations from the whole team and they had seem genuinely happy for him. He took Sebastian back to the hotel and had amazing celebratory sex, letting the German fuck him into the mattress and loving every minute of it, grinning happily afterwards while Seb held him close and told him how proud he was.

 

His pure happiness was even noticeable in their bond, it almost seemed to glow in the back of their minds and Sebastian kept throwing him fond looks because of it. Kimi felt as if he was finally on top of the world again.

 

And it all came crashing down on him on Sunday.

 

The race was going well. Kimi was holding his own and he comfortable stayed in the lead during three quarters of the race, with Seb second and Bottas third. The car felt good and he was certain he’d be going over the finish as winner. And then  his radio crackled

 

“Okay Kimi, good race. Time to give the lead to Sebastian, we need him to get these points. We’re pitting you early so he has the room to make some fast laps and get a comfortable lead. Box box box Kimi.” 

 

He gaped, shocked. What? 

 

“ I have good pace, the tires are fine. I can win this!”

 

“ We are aware but Sebastian is going for the title, you are not. Box Kimi.” 

 

“ No, you can’t do this to me. Remember who was the last to give you a title!?”

 

“And now Sebastian will give us one. If you want to be in that car next year you better box now, Räikkönen!” 

 

So this was what he was reduced to, the second driver. Only good enough to make sure your teammate gets the points. And Sebastian was letting them do this? When he knew how much Kimi needed a win? 

 

Kimi felt numb while driving into the pitlane, not even noticing when his pit crew made a mistake, which cost him precious seconds.

 

When he drove out of the pit lane he had the pleasure of getting stuck behind the Force Indias, stuck on 8th. It took him quite a few laps to get past them, and it all happened in a daze to him.

 

On the inside he was a mess. Feelings of hurt and betrayal going through him. He didn’t really care on which place he ended now because his win was gone. Just like that. Given to Sebastian as a present. Like he needed it more than Kimi.

 

And he did. He was in the competition to get his fifth title, going head to head with Hamilton. And Kimi was just the second driver, there to fill the seat. He didn’t need the points. He just needed to do well enough to get them in a good place in the constructors championship. And apparently a win for him wasn’t needed for that.

 

By the time he got past the Force Indias there were only a few laps left and he didn’t even make an attempt at overtaking the Red Bulls. He went past the finish on a depressing 6th place and as soon as he parked the car he jumped out and stormed off to his driver’s room, needing to calm down.

  
  


\-----------------

 

Sebastian was feeling good. The car was great, he was P2 behind Kimi and the Mercedes behind him wasn’t coming any closer.

 

He was happy for Kimi. He knew the older man had been feeling insecure about his place in the team lately, and this was just what he needed. And Sebastian didn’t need to win to extend his lead on Hamilton, so this was perfect.

 

Looking at the other Ferrari in front of him he could only feel pride for his boyfriend.

 

But then Kimi suddenly disappeared into the pitlane. Were his tires gone already? His were feeling fine and Kimi hadn't really been overworking them.

 

Suddenly there was a voice over the radio

 

“ Okay Seb, P1, we need you to make the most of this and get the fastest lap times. Extend the lead over Mercedes, you now got the room to do it.”

 

“But Kimi is going to win this. Will he get P1 back?” he asked skeptically.

 

“Yeah he’ll catch up to you later again” 

 

Okay then. He’d make the most of it while he could. Mercedes probably still had to pit and this way it would be a secure 1 - 2 for Ferrari. But he wouldn’t hesitate in giving the position back to Kimi, he deserved it after all he’s done for Sebastian so far.

 

He pushed the car to it’s limits, getting a comfortable 5 second lead over the Mercedes behind him, but still no sight of Kimi.

 

“Where’s Kimi right now? You said he’d catch up to me and get on P1 again” 

 

“Räikkönen got caught in traffic after the pit stop. He’s now stuck on 8th behind the Force Indias. We need you to finish this race and get the points, it doesn't seem Räikkönen will get there”

 

Sebastian felt his shoulders slump a little before he picked up the pace again. He just hoped they were wrong and Kimi would appear in his mirrors again.

  
  


\----------------

  
  


He stood proudly on the top step of the podium, Valtteri next to him on 2nd place and surprisingly Verstappen on 3rd.

 

Sebastian smiled giddily at the thought of getting such a good lead in the points again, and his eyes scanned over the cheering crowd. Suddenly they locked with an icy blue stare.

 

He was distracted however by the two men next to him, spraying the champagne all over him. He laughed and sprayed his own champagne first in Valtteri’s face and then poured some over Max’s head. 

 

Then all off a sudden a stab of white hot pain went through him, and he gasped loudly, clutching his chest. He looked up and his eyes locked with Kimi’s again, and his breath was knocked out of him by what he saw there. The Finn’s eyes were cold, not a trace of warmth or pride to be found, and the bond went completely haywire at the feelings of utter betrayal and pain going through it. And Sebastian realised what the pain he was feeling was. Kimi was tearing their bond.

 

“Kimi…” he tried to say but no sound came out, and he watched as the Finn just turned his head and walked away.

 

Sebastian whimpered and suddenly felt hands on him, holding him steady. He turned to look at who it was and saw Valtteri looking concerned at him.

 

“Sebastian? What is happening? What’s wrong? Do you need a doctor?” he asked in concern.

 

And Sebastian realised he had to get from the podium quickly, with all those eyes and cameras focussed on him. He tried to smile but the pained expression on his face wouldn’t allow it.

 

“I’m okay, just my stomach acting up. You need to get me to Britta, Val” he replied somewhat desperately.

 

“Are you sure? You look like you need to see the medical staff” 

 

Sebastian nodded quickly and looked pleadingly at the Finn. Valtteri looked at him for a few more seconds before nodding back and helping him off the podium, to Britta who stood waiting already.

 

“I’ll take him from here Valtteri” she said “thank you.” 

 

And she quickly grabbed Sebastian, leading him away from all the fans and press as swiftly as she could while he was in pain. He kept his head down as they made their way through all the people wanting to talk to him and get him on camera and they finally made it back to the motorhomes.

 

“Alright, what’s happening Sebastian?” she asked once they were out of earshot of anyone walking around.

 

He whimpered pitifully and clutched at his chest again, making her frown at him.

 

“It’s Kimi. He’s tearing at the bond” he choked out between gasps.

 

Britta opened her mouth in shock before pulling him to her and hugging him tightly.

 

“But why!? Doesn’t he know what will happen to you!?” 

 

“I’ve never told him. I didn’t want to pressure him into anything. I wanted him to have an out if he’d wanted but I never expected him to want it!” Sebastian sobbed out.

 

“Oh Sebastian..” she sighed

“We need to get you to lie down and no one can bother you. Let's get you into the motorhome, and I’ll go find that bastard” she said fiercely.

 

Sebastian groaned as another wave of pain hit him, and with it all Kimi’s emotions. He gasped at the amount of hurt and betrayal coming off the other man.

 

“I just don’t know what brought this on, we were fine this morning..” he gasped out. “and now he is breaking our bond and trying to kill me in the process” and a tear slid down his cheek. 

 

“I will sort this out Seb” Britta soothed “Come on, let’s get you inside”  and with that she let him lean on her as she led him to his motorhome.

 

Neither noticed the quiet figure standing just around the corner, mouth open in shock. Valtteri blinked and shook his head, trying to process what he had just heard.

  
  


\-------------

  
  


Kimi sat on a bench hidden away from anyone when Britta found him, and she observed him for a minute. He was sweaty and pale, occasionally rubbing his chest, and his eyes dull and sad. Her heart hurt for him but he was still a bastard for putting Sebastian through this pain, even if he didn’t know what consequences it could have.

 

She walked over to him quietly but he heard her anyway, and he regarded her warily.

 

“ Kimi you complete moron, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” well so much for a calm approach, she thought.

 

He looked at her quite unimpressed but didn’t answer.

 

“ Do you have any idea of what you are doing to Sebastian right now? Can’t you feel it?” she continued.

 

“What I am doing to him? What about what he has done to me!” Kimi finally responded. “ I never meant for the bond to hurt like this but I also cannot stop it while feeling so betrayed by the one person I thought who would never betray me!” 

 

The Finn let out a deep breath before continuing quietly

 

“He knew what this meant to me..” 

 

Britta frowned at the defeat she heard in his voice. 

“Kimi.. what happened? “ she didn’t understand what was going on between the two and neither did Sebastian.

 

He looked up at her, eyes blazing even though she saw him wince as the bond reacted to his fury, and she hoped Sebastian was okay.

 

“He took my win! They ordered me to get out of his way so he could win, and he let them!” he yelled the last past and she now understood his pain.

 

But Sebastian would have never gone along with this, would he? She couldn’t imagine him being so cruel. And even if he did let this happen, she couldn’t let Kimi break their bond like this.

 

“Kimi… even if this did happen, what you are now doing to him is unfair” she tried.

 

“Unfair? You call this unfair? It’s fair he gets to feel my pain! He betrayed me, for some extra fucking points!” 

 

“Kimi you don’t understand. Sebastian doesn’t want me to tell you this but I have to. You are destroying him. If you keep tearing at the bond like this it will break, and it will kill Sebastian!” 

 

He looked taken aback by her words and opened and closed his mouth a few times.

 

“But, when I had the accident and he couldn’t feel the bond, he was fine then!” he didn’t want to believe what she said. The thought that he was actually hurting Sebastian instead of just making him feel his pain was too much to cope with.

 

“That was because he could just temporarily not feel the bond, but it was still there” Britta explained.

“I get that what happened hurt you, but you need to go to Sebastian. You need to let him explain” 

 

He seemed to mull over her words before his face hardened.

 

“Bring me to him then.”

  
  


\---------------

  
  


On their way to Sebastian Britta kept stealing glances at the man walking next to her. He didn’t seem like he was any less angry after what she told him, but then again she wasn’t as adept at reading him like Sebastian was. She just hoped Sebastian was okay and they could fix this.

 

Kimi’s thoughts were racing. He never meant to cause Seb actual pain and he never meant to actually tear their bond and break it. But he was also feeling such a deep betrayal that he couldn’t stop it now.

 

They arrived at the motorhome and Britta nervously opened the door, not sure how this would go. She ushered Kimi in and heard him gasp when he laid eyes on Sebastian. For a second her mind flashed back to when she went with Sebastian to see Kimi after the accident and her heart clenched. She just hoped they would be okay.

 

Sebastian was curled up on the couch, holding himself tightly. He was pale and sweaty, and shivering despite the heat. He looked up when he heard people come in and Kimi’s heart stopped at seeing his face. His eyes were glassy from tears and his fangs were out, as he apparently lost control of them because of the pain he was in. The feelings of sadness and loss coming off of him are overwhelming.

 

Kimi hesitantly walks over to the couch and kneels next to it, and Britta takes it as her cue to leave the room. 

 

“Kimi? I’m sorry, so sorry.” Sebastian chokes out “Please don’t do this, I’m sorry, I’ll do anything but please don’t break our bond. Please, tell me why you’re so angry. Please Kimi…” 

 

He’s struggling to breath through the sobs wracking his body and Kimi slowly reaches up a hand, laying it on Sebastian’s forehead and pushing his hair back. Sebastian leans into the touch and and grabs Kimi’s wrist, keeping his hand in place.

 

“I didn’t know this would happen Sebastian.. “ he begins. Because it is important that Sebastian knows that even though he is angry, this was never meant to happen.

 

“During the race I got team orders to let you pass me and get out of the way. To give my win to you for the points lead it would give you.” he takes a deep breath before continuing “ and I just couldn’t believe you’d do this to me, that you would let this happen. You know how much I finally needed a win again..” 

 

Sebastian looks at him in shock. Kimi actually thought he would do this to him? That a few more points in the championship meant more to him than Kimi? He must have been a horrible boyfriend if Kimi thought him capable of such a cruel action. New tears started to flow at the guilt he now felt, and he grasped Kimi’s shirt with his other hand, trying to keep him close.

 

“I didn’t know Kimi. I swear I didn’t! I would have never let it happen if I did. You have to believe me, please” he couldn’t help pleading, he needed Kimi to believe him and not be angry at him anymore.

 

Kimi deflated and felt all his anger rush out of him. After all, he could feel that Sebastian was honest with him. And now he was flooded with guilt. He put Sebastian through this because of a big misunderstanding.

 

Sebastian moaned in relief as the pain started to lessen, going limp and just breathing deeply. How had it come to this point, that Kimi believed Sebastian would do something like this. Had he been so absorbed in the chance to win a fifth championship that he had made Kimi feel as if he meant so little to him? Surely this was all his fault, he had caused Kimi to become angry, and he never told Kimi about this side of their bond so Kimi couldn’t have known.

 

Kimi sat silently next to Sebastian as he recovered, petting his hair and holding one of his hands in his. He could feel the guilt radiating off the other man and thought it was very misplaced. He was the one who should feel guilty, acting like he had without even knowing all the facts. Their bond was still churning but the pain was gone and for that he was grateful. Because the pain he had felt had only been a small percentage of what Sebastian feels, being the vampire.

 

And with that he got an idea. Sebastian was a vampire, and their bond was created by him drinking Kimi’s blood. So surely he could help him recover by giving him his blood?

 

Sebastian was lying with his eyes closed but his fangs were still out, and Kimi brought his wrist up to them, trying to get Sebastian to bite down. His eyes shot open and he roughly pushed Kimi’s wrist away though.

 

“No Kimi. I do not deserve to drink from you..” he said quietly. “I am so sorry for making you feel second best to me. And sorry for being so distracted with trying to win the title that I made you feel as if I didn’t care about you..” 

 

Kimi gasped and pulled Sebastian into his arms, tucking his head in his neck.

 

“No Sebby, no. I am the one who should apologize. I did this to you! Just because of my wounded ego. And that is not acceptable. You should be mad at me, not feel guilty about anything. You deserve that fifth title. No one else. And if I can help you achieve it by getting out of the way, then I will do that.” his eyes started to tear up, he had been such an idiot, and almost lost the best thing that has ever happened to him.

 

He let go of Sebastian and stood up. The German looked at him with wide eyes, they were red rimmed and tear tracks were on his cheeks. He would make this up to Sebastian, and make sure he didn’t doubt himself or them anymore.

 

He lifted the other man from the couch and sat down, settling Sebastian on his lap, making him straddle him. Sebastian let it all happen, and the tiniest smile appeared on his face, gone as quickly as it came. But Kimi saw it.

 

He wrapped his arms around Sebastian, one around his waist to help him balance and the other around his neck, pulling him towards him. Kimi leaned in and stopped just before their lips met, flicking his eyes up to lock them with Sebastian's, silently asking if this was okay. The other man nodded his head slightly and he touched their lips together softly, lovingly kissing Sebastian. 

 

They kissed chastely for a few minutes, just reassuring themselves. And with every minute Kimi could feel Sebastian relax a little more into him, until he was leaning against his chest, hands on his shoulders. He pulled back and smiled gently at his boyfriend, playing with the short hairs on the nape of his neck.

 

“I love you Sebby” he whispered in the space between them.

 

“Love you too, Kimi. So much, I promise. I promise Kimi” 

 

This wouldn’t do. Sebastian wasn’t supposed to doubt himself here, or be scared Kimi doubted him. He’d have to show Seb then. 

 

He captured his lips again, this time asking for entrance by trailing the tip of his tongue over the German’s full bottom lip. He kept his kisses slow, teasing Sebastian’s tongue with his own, coaxing him to play with it. Sebastian responded by pushing his tongue harder against his, fighting for dominance and getting it. Kimi grinned in the kiss, and pulled him tighter against him, running his hand up and down Sebastian’s back soothingly. 

 

Sebastian let out a small moan, tightening his grip on Kimi’s shoulders, probably leaving some bruises. This felt so good, and he could feel all the love from Kimi in their bond, overwhelming him. He was so scared he had lost this, and he vowed to himself this would never happen again.

 

He slowly ran his hands down from Kimi’s shoulders over his chest, feeling the hard muscles through his shirt, until he reached the hem. He toyed with it for a few seconds before slowly lifting it up, pulling back from the kiss to watch every inch of skin being revealed.

 

Kimi sucked in his stomach as Sebastian’s fingers teasingly ran over it, tickling slightly while he lifted up his shirt. He gasped when his fingers ran over his nipples on purpose, shooting a look at Sebastian who just grinned at him innocently. He lifted up his arms to let him pull the shirt off, immediately wrapping them around Sebastian again after it was off.

 

Sebastian’s breath sped up slightly at all that naked skin on display, and he leaned forward to plant kisses on Kimi’s neck. He started to nibble and suck tiny hickeys on the skin, and he felt his fangs drop. He felt Kimi suck in a breath as he probably noticed as well and he looked up, an apology on his lips already, but he was silenced by the look in the Finn’s eyes. 

 

“Would it make you feel better if I say I forgive you, even though there’s nothing to forgive and I should be the one begging for your forgiveness?” Kimi asked. 

 

Sebastian looked down before responding

 

“ I just need you to know that I love you, and that you are more important to me than anything” he muttered.

 

“Then bite me! Don’t hold yourself back anymore, you do deserve this Sebastian. There’s no one who deserves me more than you.” 

 

And the surge of love and affection that came with in in their bond made Sebastian lean in and bite Kimi roughly, feeling him jerk underneath him before going completely limp and letting him do as he pleased.

 

He didn’t take much but just enough to finally feel whole again, feeling the bond finally really calming down at this act of trust from Kimi.

 

He pulled his fangs out and softly licked at the wound, kissing it after. He nuzzled in Kimi’s neck, kissing his way down to his collarbone and sucking on it gently, getting a moan out of the Finn.  

 

He continued his way down but hands grabbed his waist and swiftly turned them around. He landed on his back with Kimi hovering over him, looking down at him fondly, before he leaned down to kiss him again.

 

Kimi sat up, straddling Sebastian’s legs, and reached for the hem of his shirt. He pulled it off quickly, wanting to get to his skin. He ran his hand up and down Sebastian’s chest, rubbing over a nipple teasingly, making the younger man groan.

 

He leaned down again, closing his mouth around the other nipple, licking at the nub and sucking until it was completely hard, before biting it gently. Sebastian moaned his name and arched his back, grabbing the back of Kimi’s head to keep his mouth on him. Kimi teasingly ran the tip of his tongue around his nipple, twisting the other with his fingers, and getting all sorts of sounds out of Sebastian.

 

When he finally had enough he continued his way down, running his tongue down over the other man’s abs and dipping it into his belly button, getting a laugh out of him. He grinned, and licked a stripe along the skin above the waistband of his jeans.

 

“Time to take these off as well, wanna see you naked Sebby” 

 

Sebastian nodded at him and together they made quick work of the jeans. Kimi groaned at the sight of Sebastian’s hard cock in his boxers, and kissed it through the fabric, making Sebastian hiss. He circled his thumb over the head, feeling the wetness, before closing his mouth over it. Sebastian bucked his hips and moaned loudly at the contact.

 

“Bitte Kimi, take them off and suck me, bitte!” he whined, fists clenching the couch. 

 

Kimi smiled up at him adoringly, and slowly slid the boxers down.

 

“Anything Seb. I’ll do anything you want” 

 

And with that he took the head in his mouth, licking around it and sucking softly. Sebastian gasped and put a hand on Kimi’s head, running his fingers through his short hair. Kimi hummed around him, making him let out a low moan at the vibrations.

 

Kimi placed one hand on Sebastian’s hip to keep them down, and gripped the base of his cock with the other. He took more of the length in his mouth, starting to bob up and down, occasionally running his tongue up the vein. 

 

He let go of Sebastian’s cock to blindly reach at the small coffee table, fumbling around before opening the drawer and taking out the lube they stashed there. He placed the bottle next to him and focussed on Seb again.

 

He drew back until only the head was in his mouth and he sucked hard, making Sebastian gasp loudly and try to buck up, whining when he couldn’t. He lifted his head to look down at Kimi and moaned at the sight. Kimi looked so sinful with his lips stretched around him.

 

Kimi pulled off his cock, jerking it slowly and licking his lips. 

 

“What do you want Sebby? Want me to suck you off?” Sebastian started nodding but Kimi wasn’t done yet “or do you want to ride me?” 

 

In answer Sebastian moaned and scrambled to sit up. He pushed at Kimi until he sat on the couch and climbed in his lap, pushing his lips against his insistently. 

 

They kissed deeply for a moment before Kimi pulled away, chuckling.

 

“Well I guess that answers that question” 

 

“Fuck Kimi,  _ ja _ , fuck me, I need you, _bitte Kimi_ ” Sebastian whined.

 

Kimi stroked his back, kissing him quickly.

 

“You have me, I’m right here Sebby, not going anywhere” he soothed.

 

Sebastian whimpered and Kimi reassured him through their bond. Sometimes Sebastian needed the reminder that it was there and strong to calm down. He quieted down and blushed, biting his lip.

 

Kimi pecked his cheek before sliding his hand down to grab his cock, grinning mischievously and bringing him out of his thoughts. Sebastian bucked into his hand, and fumbled around for the lube, thrusting it at Kimi when he found it.

 

The Finn took it from him and let go of his cock, earning a disappointed whimper. He uncapped the bottle and squirted some on his fingers, slicking them up. He put the bottle in easy reach before bringing his hand under Sebastian who sat up on his knees a bit more. 

 

Kimi teasingly rubbed a finger over his hole, feeling him clench against it, before pushing it in a little. He pulled it out again before repeating the action, teasing the German.

 

Sebastian whined and thrust down, forcing the finger deeper and letting out a moan. Kimi looked at him in awe as he fucked himself slowly on his finger and he smiled at him. Kimi grabbed his hip and stilled him, and pushed a second finger in along the first. He gasped at the stretch, and clenched down, making Kimi groan.

 

Kimi slowly started to thrust his fingers in and out, stretching Sebastian gently. He planted sweet kisses in his neck, relaxing him as he pushed in a third. He kept them still for a couple of seconds until Sebastian himself started to move, slowly riding his fingers and throwing his head back.

 

“Fuck Seb you look gorgeous baby” Kimi groaned out.

 

Sebastian planted his hands on the older man’s chest, balancing himself so he could move faster.

 

“Kimi!” he yelled as his fingers hit his prostate.

 

Kimi growled and pulled his fingers out, fumbling to unbutton and unzip his jeans. Sebastian whines at the loss but quickly helped the other man when he saw what he was doing. They pulled the jeans and boxer down to his thighs and Kimi groaned at the lack of pressure on his cock. He had been hard all this time but seeing Seb fucking himself on his fingers made him desperate to get in him.

 

Sebastian grabbed the lube again and squirted out a generous amount. He grinned at Kimi and grabbed his cock, making him moan loudly and buck into his hand. He started to jerk him to slick him up properly, probably doing it longer than necessary but absolutely loving seeing the pleasure on Kimi’s face. 

 

It was very difficult but Kimi managed to think clearly enough to stop Sebastian before he came way too early and he lifted a brow at the smug smile on the German’s face. But deep down he was glad to see it, to see Sebastian was happy again.

 

Sebastian shuffled forward until he was positioned above Kimi’s cock, wrapping his arms around his neck. Kimi held his cock with one hand and Sebastian’s hip with the other, ready to steady him.

 

The younger man slowly lowered himself down, gasping when the head pushed in. He slotted his mouth on Kimi’s, whining into it as he slid down further until he was seated on Kimi’s lap. 

 

Kimi grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him deeply, trying to distract him from the stretch. With his other hand he stroked Sebastian’s side, hoping to soothe him.

 

Sebastian wriggled his hips experimentally and moaned at the feeling of being so full. He started to slowly move, rocking his hips. Kimi gripped his hip tightly and moaned deeply, overcome by pleasure.

 

They started to move together, Kimi thrusting up when Sebastian dropped down and making stars appear behind their eyelids. They gave up on kissing as they were moaning too loudly, not even caring if someone heard them. 

 

The younger man buried his face in Kimi’s neck, sucking on his skin in an attempt to calm himself, but the resulting whine made it impossible for him.

 

Sebastian shifted his hips a little and when he dropped down next Kimi’s cock hit his prostate head on and he almost screamed, thankfully muffling the sound a little against Kimi’s neck.

 

The Finn was breathing heavily, the sight and feel of Sebastian almost too much for him. He was so gorgeous and he felt so amazing, he couldn’t believe he was going to give this up for something as silly as Formula 1. There was nothing more important than this. 

 

He was getting closer and closer, fucking up into Sebastian harder and making him whimper in pleasure. He needed Sebastian to come first though, after everything.

 

So he grabbed the younger man’s cock and started to stroke it in time with their thrusts. Sebastian whined and faltered in his movements, tightening his grip around Kimi and clenching down on him. 

 

It took just a couple of strokes before Sebastian yelled out his name and came all over their stomachs, whimpering in Kimi’s ear as he thrust as quickly as he could, chasing his own orgasm. He pushed in as deep as he could go and came hard, filling Sebastian up with his come. 

 

They slumped against each other, panting hard, hands petting hair and everywhere they could reach.

 

“Fuck Sebby you’re amazing, I love you so much, never forget that. Even if I get angry at something stupid, I am so in love with you” Kimi whimpered. He needed Sebastian to forgive him for hurting him so badly.

 

Sebastian shushed him gently, cupping his face and stroking a thumb over his cheek.

 

“It’s okay Kimi. I’m not mad.  _ Ich liebe dich _ , we’re okay I promise” and he kissed him softly, just lips touching lips.

 

Kimi sighed deeply and hugged Sebastian to him, feeling his love and devotion in their bond, making his heart swell in his chest.

  
  



	2. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is scared to get hurt again. Kimi does everything to show him he has his back. 
> 
> Valtteri finds out!
> 
> Partly written for Paradox_of_Retaliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos and all your nice words! They make me continue this series, without your support it woukd be very hard <3 
> 
> You all wanted to know what happens with Valtteri, so let's find out

Kimi sighed as he looked at Sebastian, who was talking and laughing with some of the engineers. He had thought they were okay, having talked everything over and apologised to each other. And he definitely thought they had been okay after the amazing make up sex they’d had. Multiple times. 

 

But Sebastian had been distant with him. No not Sebastian, the bond had been distant. It felt as if it was dimmer, and Kimi couldn’t feel emotions from Seb unless they were very strong. And he knew what the reason was. Sebastian was protecting himself from the pain he had caused him. He was still doubting Kimi.

 

And he knew he deserved it, but he wished Sebastian would realise that Kimi had learned his lesson. The younger man was more important to him than anything else, and he couldn’t care less anymore about a race win.

 

He was careful to not pour his own emotions into the bond, for he didn’t want to pressure Sebastian into something he obviously didn’t want yet. He would just have to earn his trust back.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

Valtteri stood at his own garage, staring thoughtfully at the Ferrari garages. He didn’t know what to make of what he had overheard a couple of days ago. The word bond was racing around in his head. So apparently Kimi and Sebastian shared a bond. Which wasn’t surprising when you saw the two. But this seemed like an actual bond, as Sebastian had made it seem that Kimi breaking it would kill him. And he did look like he was suffering from something. 

 

Valtteri couldn’t wrap his head around it. Bonds didn’t exist. That was something for movies and books, fantasy. He’d have to talk to them about it, to understand what they had been talking about, there must be a simple explanation. And he was quite concerned after seeing Sebastian so sick, although he seemed to be completely fine now.

 

 

\----------------

 

 

Sebastian looked at Kimi, who looked lost in thought and was frowning to himself. He could imagine what the Finn was thinking about, and he felt a pang of guilt. He didn’t mean to push Kimi away with their bond, but at the same time he was scared of getting hurt again. 

 

He knows Kimi wouldn’t have done it if he had known what it would do to Sebastian. Kimi had been under the impression Sebastian would just sense his hurt. He would never hurt him like that on purpose. He knew that. But he couldn’t help it, he had been terrified, and it would take a little time to get completely over it.

 

But that didn’t mean he loved Kimi any less than before all this happened, so he walked towards him, pulling him out of his thoughts. He smiled gently at the older man, and subtly took his hand. Knowing how much Kimi loved the little gesture.

 

Kimi looked up at him in surprise before the corner of his mouth lifted up. He didn’t like showing too much emotion in the paddock but Sebastian knew that if they had been alone right now, Kimi would have send him that private smile that was just for him.

 

He let go of his hand and stood as close as possible to Kimi. No one would bat an eye at that, they were infamous for not having an ounce of respect for the other’s personal space. Kimi hesitated for a second, before leaning his shoulder against Sebastian’s. As if he wasn’t sure he was allowed. And the German frowned at that.

 

He didn’t like making Kimi insecure like this, as if he was still punishing him. Because honestly, he wasn’t. He just didn’t know how to overcome the fear of the excruciating pain he had felt. And he felt that if he talked to Kimi about it, he would just make him feel even more guilty.

 

He tried to bring their attention to something else

 

“Are you looking forward to the race?” He could slap himself for the stupid question, of course Kimi was excited for this race. They had a good chance on a Ferrari 1- 2 on this track. But he had to ease the tension between them somehow.

 

“Bwoah, we will see how it goes. Is just a race” Kimi replied timidly. 

 

He had been looking forward to this race. It was a track that gave him a good chance at pole, and finally a win. But he wouldn’t dare say that now. And anyway, that wasn’t important. He would help Sebastian win if he could.

 

Sebastian sighed. So much for taking their minds off of it all.

 

He squeezed Kimi’s shoulder, and spoke softly to him 

“Come back to my driver’s room with me?”

 

Kimi nodded at him and together they walked into the back of the garage. Sebastian closed the door behind them and turned around, seeing Kimi look hopeful at him. He knew what he hoped for but he couldn’t do it. He hadn’t bitten Kimi in almost a week, which is longer than they’ve ever gone before. Normally Sebastian would find a reason to drink from Kimi almost every day. Or he’d do it just because they wanted to. It strengthens their bond like nothing else. 

 

But if he would bite Kimi now, he wasn’t sure he could hold the bond back anymore. And he wasn’t ready for that.

 

Apparently Kimi could see it in his face that today wouldn’t be the day either, and he looked away, nodding his head slightly. Sebastian couldn’t stand seeing him so forlorn, and he pulled Kimi closer, before kissing him gently. He felt the Finn sigh and hesitantly wrap his arms around him, and he pressed closer to him to show him it was okay. They kissed for a couple of minutes before Sebastian pulled back slightly. He gently stroked the older man’s cheek and kissed him on his forehead, before pulling away completely.

 

The German ran a hand through his hair, letting out a deep breath. Kimi was looking at him expectantly, and gave him time to compose himself.

 

“Kimi..” he started “You have to understand, I’m not mad at you. I’m not punishing you, as much as it must feel like it.” he closed his eyes as a wave of guilt went through him at the look on Kimi’s face.

 

“I need some time. Not time away from you” he added hastily as he saw Kimi flinch “But time to get over the pain. It was intense, and it made me scared. Scared that someone else has so much power over me. But I do not blame you. I don’t Kimi. Ich liebe dich, that hasn’t changed.” 

 

He watched as the other man mulled over his words, and saw him relax slightly. 

 

“Was so scared you were still angry with me. That you hadn’t completely forgiven me, because I know I haven’t…” the Finn said quietly.

 

“Kimi..” But he was stopped as he held up a hand.

 

“That will take time for me Sebastian. But I will give you all the time you need. And I will never hurt you like that again Sebby” 

 

And Sebastian just had to hug him again.

 

“I know you won’t Kimi, I’m not scared you'll hurt me. You are not like that” he said into his ear. 

 

He looked at his watch and pulled back with a groan.

 

“Let’s go though. Free Practise is about to start and someone will come looking for us any second now”

 

 

\---------------

 

 

 

The rest of the weekend they stayed close to each other. They were both hurting, and it would be of no use to avoid the other after the talk they had. Sebastian played up to his happy touchy feely self, and made sure to touch Kimi a little more often than he normally would. Reassuring them both.

 

After qualification Sebastian looked anxiously over at Kimi, but the other man didn’t seem too bothered with his second place. He came over to give Sebastian a quick hug, muttering a genuine ‘good job’ to him, before releasing him. Sebastian smiled and went over to get congratulations from the team.

 

That night Sebastian lay awake, staring at Kimi’s relaxed sleeping face and tracing his features with a careful finger. He couldn’t hold on to this fear, it was unhealthy and just hurt them both. And it was like he was in withdrawal, having not bitten Kimi for so long. He was absolutely craving the other man. It didn’t even cross his mind that they hadn’t had sex for just as long.

 

 He vowed to himself that tomorrow after the race, he’d bite Kimi, and make it all okay again. He’d let go of the bond, he missed their connection, and he knew Kimi did too.

 

He snuggled even closer to the older man, who unconsciously pulled him in tight against his chest, making him smile.

 

 

 

 

\-----------------

 

 

And then it’s race day, and his whole plan goes to shit, of that Sebastian is sure.

 

They were off to an amazing start, leaving everyone behind them. Kimi was close behind and he reveled in the fight between them. Kimi never wanted him to go easy on him, so he wouldn’t start now. And it all went well, he was able to defend his place, and Kimi was close behind.

 

And then his car started acting up. His steering wheel wouldn’t straighten out anymore, and he was struggling to adjust to it. His engineer was constantly telling him to mind his wheels and stay off the curbs, which was starting to cost him valuable seconds.

 

And through it all, Kimi stayed behind him. Even when he started to slow down, to spare his car, Kimi slowed down with him. 

 

“Did you guys give Kimi an order?” he asked accusingly over his radio. This would be 10 steps back, he was sure.

 

“No we haven’t Sebastian. He’s trying to hold off the Mercs behind him, and says it’s too risky for you both if he tries to overtake you now”

 

Sebastian wanted to slam his head on his steering wheel. Because it seemed Kimi was sacrificing himself, again, for him.

 

\--------------

 

Kimi sighed loudly in annoyance when he saw Valtteri make another attempt at overtaking him, and he defended his place yet again. They were relentless, with Hamilton taking over from Val from time to time, but he would do everything he could to keep them behind him. Sebastian wasn’t driving flat out which meant he had some kind of problem with his car, and if Valtteri overtook him, he would definitely take pole from Sebastian. And he couldn’t let that happen.

 

 

He knew he could take pole from Sebastian himself, but in light of everything that happened, it wasn’t important to him anymore. He could have lost him because he placed racing before him, and that was not acceptable. He would show Sebastian that he had learned from his mistake, but most important, that he really wasn’t bothered if Sebastian won instead of him. His ego wouldn’t rule him anymore.

 

 

\-------------

 

 

Sebastian climbed out of his car with the biggest sigh of relief. His car had survived until the end of the race, and the Mercedeses hadn’t succeeded in overtaking them. And with that thought he anxiously looked at the Ferrari next to his, waiting for Kimi to climb out. He had to know if Kimi was okay with how this played out. 

 

He noticed how even though Ferrari had come first and second, the assembled crew was only shouting his name. And it seemed that Kimi had noticed too. He just gave Sebastian a quick pat on the back before he disappeared to the cool down room. 

 

The younger man watched him go before half heartedly jumping into his crew.

 

When he got to the cool down room himself, he congratulated Valtteri on his third place. He held no malice against him for trying to overtake them, especially as he hadn’t succeeded. And couldn’t Ferrari see how Kimi held off 2 silver arrows?

 

 

He spotted Kimi in the corner and went to him, albeit a bit apprehensive. But the other man just shot him a small smile, looking a bit worse for the wear. It must have been a very tiring race for him, having to defend for so many laps. Sebastian tried to catch Kimi’s eyes to see how he was feeling but the Finn had closed them tiredly, waiting until they had to go on the podium.

 

 

When they got on the podium, and David was interviewing Valtteri, Sebastian couldn’t help himself anymore. He tried to discreetly catch Kimi’s hand in his, and was pleasantly surprised when Kimi let him, squeezing his fingers for a millisecond, and smiling a genuine happy smile at him. And Sebastian just let go. He let go of the fear he was feeling, and he let the bond finally flow freely again. He saw the moment Kimi noticed, and grinned a truly happy grin at him. Kimi was looking at him in shock, feeling overwhelmed at all the emotions that were running through their bond. Relief, happiness, and so much love and longing.

 

His eyes darkened and he couldn’t wait until they were alone, and he saw it echoed on Sebastian’s face.

 

The celebrations seem to last hours for them, and for once Sebastian is as monosyllabic as Kimi normally is, wanting to wrap up the questions as quickly as possible. 

 

And finally they’re done, rushing off the stage together, and ducking their heads as they move through the crowd of press and their cameras. Sebastian can’t wipe the giddy smile off his face at the prospect of what they’re gonna do.

 

They make their way to the motorhomes, and then suddenly they’re alone. 

 

Sebastian can’t hide the hunger in his gaze any longer and his fangs have dropped already, eager to bite. He licks across them as he looks at Kimi and he can see him swallow heavily, his pupils dilated to the point he can no longer see the colour around them.

 

He stalks his way over to Kimi, who doesn’t try to move away at all, pleasing his possessive side. He loves how Kimi is not scared of him at all, how he seems to crave this as much as Sebastian himself.

 

When he is close enough Kimi suddenly moves, grabbing his overalls and turning them, pushing Sebastian up against the wall. He smashes their mouths together, kissing hungrily and making desperate noises, whimpering when he feels the fangs.

 

Sebastian lets him do as he wants for a minute before he tightens his grip on Kimi’s shoulders, roughly turning them around again and slamming Kimi against the wall, growling at him and making him moan in want. Their bond is blazing with the lust and want going through it and it drives Sebastian on.

 

He moves a hand into the Finn’s hair and grips it tightly, so he can move his head to the side and keep it there. He kisses down his jaw and neck, breathing him in to calm himself down a little. 

 

He find that one place he is always drawn to and kisses it softly, feeling Kimi shiver in anticipation. He places his fangs against the skin but doesn’t bite down yet, teasing Kimi.

 

The older man whines and tries to push his neck closer but the hold in his hair is too strong.

 

“Sebby… please!” he begs instead.

 

And Sebastian can’t draw it out longer. He swiftly sinks his fangs in the skin, and Kimi jerks against him, giving a sigh of pleasure and going limp, letting the wall hold him up. Sebastian sucks and groans at the taste of the blood on his tongue, having gone way too long without it.

 

He takes a few large gulps, before slowing down and just sucking gently, petting Kimi’s side with the hand not holding him. And he knows he really doesn’t have to hold him in place, but the feeling of power it gives him over the other man is exhilarating.

 

 

\------------------

 

 

Valtteri walks over to the Ferrari motorhomes, looking around him to see if anyone is going to send him away. It’s not every day that one of their biggest competition decides to wander here.

 

He walks up the steps of Kimi’s, and knocks on the door, before trying to open it. He decided that if he didn’t talk to them today he was never going to do it, and he wanted answers.

 

He opens the door and his eyes go wide. Sebastian is pinning Kimi against the wall, seemingly giving him a hickey if the sounds they are making are anything to go by. He smiles and gets ready to call out to them but then Sebastian pulls away, and his eyes go even wider. Because that is not a hickey. Those are puncture wounds. He looks on in complete shock as the German leans in again, licking over them and they seem to disappear.

 

“What the actual hell!?” he gets out.

 

The two drivers jump as if shocked and look at him wide eyed. He notices the fangs in Sebastian’s mouth and makes a noise of fear.

 

“You.. you’re a… a v-vampire!?” he stutters out, taking a step back.

 

Sebastian stares at him, looking scared and seemingly not able to answer. Kimi however, seems to recover and he takes a step so he’s in front of his teammate, ready to protect him.

 

“Valtteri, please, don’t freak out. He won’t hurt you, please don’t be scared of Sebastian.” he swallows before adding “ _please don’t hurt him’’_

 

Valtteri can feel he is shaking and he darts his eyes from Sebastian to Kimi, and back again in case he moves closer.

 

“You promise?” he asks Kimi without taking his eyes of Sebastian, who he has to admit, doesn’t look that scary now his fangs are gone and he looks on the verge of crying, peeking over Kimi’s shoulder cautiously.

 

“I promise Val, please close the door though. We will tell you everything”

 

And the younger Finn does, he came for answers didn’t he, although this was the last thing he expected.

 

He closes and even locks the door before looking at them expectantly

 

“Okay, talk” 

 

They seem to relax as there is now no chance of anyone else walking in, and they go to sit on the couch. And it almost makes Valtteri laugh at the fact that Kimi pulls Sebastian close to his side, with a protective arm around him, instead of being concerned about Valtteri’s safety.

 

Kimi motions for him to sit on the chair, which is at a safe distance from the couch so he takes it, not completely sure of the situation yet.

 

Kimi rubs a hand over his face and looks at Sebastian, not knowing where to even start. The German seems to have calmed down and opens his mouth

 

“Okay.. so… yes, I am a vampire. But please don’t be scared of me! I have never ever bitten anyone against their will, and most of the myths aren’t true. Obviously I can walk in the sun and eat and drink normally, and I do not kill people!” he has to take a deep breath after spitting it all out, and he looks up at Valtteri’s face.

 

He looks perplexed and Sebastian has to grin a little.

 

“But you were biting Kimi when I came in, weren’t you?” he asks curiously.

 

The two Ferrari drivers look at each other before Kimi responds

 

“Yes he was, but I wanted him to.”

 

“But why? Doesn’t it hurt?” Valtteri asks concerned.

 

Kimi isn’t sure how to answer that. How does he even explain that he has never felt as close to anyone as when Sebastian bites him. That the pain turns into pleasure for him because of what it means when Sebastian drinks from him.

 

Valtteri sees his hesitation and decides to ask something else

 

“How about last weekend, when you got sick Sebastian. I heard you and Britta talk and you said you had a bond with Kimi and that he was trying to kill you” 

 

They looked uncomfortable at that, wincing, and Kimi dropped his head. He looked on as Sebastian gently took Kimi’s hand in his, rubbing his thumb over it soothingly.

 

“We do have a bond. A soulbond if you will. We can feel the other’s emotions. Last weekend.. was hard.” Sebastian stopped talking for a second to collect his thoughts and wipe a hand over his eyes. “It was hard but we came through it stronger.” he says determinedly. 

 

“Kimi wasn’t exactly killing me, I was over exaggerating at the time because of the hurt” he said to remove the concern of Valtteri’s  face. Some things were meant to stay private.

 

Valtteri took a moment to let everything he heard so far sink in, and surprisingly, he wasn’t scared of Sebastian anymore. He knew him, and he knew Kimi well, and he couldn’t imagine him hurting anyone.

 

“But how does it work then? Do you feed on Kimi?” 

 

“Not exactly. There are people who donate blood for people like me, and Britta makes sure I always have bags of blood to keep me fed. I can’t just drink from Kimi alone, it wouldn’t be healthy for him, so I just take a little. I drink from Kimi because of our bond, because it strengthens it. But also just because I love him, and it’s a really intimate thing to share.” and he looked at Kimi with so much love in his eyes that even Valtteri could feel it.

 

Kimi looked at the other Finn again, and spoke sternly

“This needs to stay a secret. Sebastian could be hurt if the wrong people find out about this and that can not happen. Do you understand me?” 

 

And Valtteri quickly nodded his head. Kimi could be quite scary when he wanted to be, and in no way did he want to be on his bad side. And he wasn’t going to tell anyone anyway.

 

“I really need to let this all sink in.. but you know, I’m Finnish. I can handle this” and he grinned at them, feeling relieved when they smiled back at him.

 

“I do hope you are not scared of me though..” Sebastian said in a small voice.

 

Valtteri smiled gently at him and shook his head

“Not anymore. I was just really shocked, but we’re okay now.” 

 

“I’m glad. The only one who should be terrified of me is Daniel” and Valtteri could see a dangerous glint in his eyes.

 

He looked at Kimi, worried, but the older Finn just grinned.

 

“We have talked about this Sebby, no hurting the Aussie” 

 

Sebastian just sighed and kissed Kimi’s cheek

“I won’t” 

 

Valtteri looked at them questioningly, but Kimi shook his head.

“That’s a story we will tell you another time. You should go and relax, think this over” 

 

Valtteri nodded and stood up, the two other drivers following. He hesitated for a split second before pulling Sebastian in a hug, who froze before carefully hugging back. He stayed rooted on the spot when the Finn let him go and went to the door, unlocking it.

 

“Thank you guys for trusting me with this” and with that he left.

 

Sebastian turned to Kimi, letting out a large sigh of relief, sagging against him. Kimi wrapped his arms around him, just holding him and placing a kiss on his head.

 

“That could have gone so much worse” the German mumbled into Kimi’s shoulder.

 

“Yes, but it didn’t. We’re fine” he replied. 

 

“Come on, let’s go get our stuff and get back to the hotel. I need to have an evening completely to ourselves after all this.” Kimi said.

 

And Sebastian could feel in their bond how exhausted Kimi was. From the talk they just had, but also from the week they have had. 

 

“Let’s go then, I can think of something else we have not done this week, that we really should catch up on. As many times as possible” he winked at Kimi and took his hand, pulling him along with him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 2...
> 
> Did you like it?

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? 
> 
> Please leave me a comment, kudo, anything.
> 
> Also, chapter 2? Yes? Yes??


End file.
